Regalo Esperado
by Livia-Van-Darret
Summary: Lovino quiere pasar la Navidad (a solas) con Feliciano, pero el destino parece ensañado en evitarlo! Warning: Itacest/Yaoi. No te gusta, no leas. ¡RETO NAVIDEÑO! Para ti, Aishiteru-sama! Lamento la demora y ojalá te guste :3


**Bueno, atrasado un poco, pero este es mi FF para el reto navideño para mi amiga secreta, aishiteru-sama. Espero que lo disfrutes al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Felices Fiertas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Maldición…-

Era ya la vigesimosegunda vez que maldecía en la última hora. Pero ¿Qué se podía pretender? Estaba sentado en el sofá de su propia casa, de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, como era habitual en él. Por supuesto, no iba a cambiarlo aunque fuese la víspera de Noche Buena.

Pero, insisto, ¿Qué se podía pretender? Era esa época del año en que todos reían juntos más allá de sus diferencias, tenían descanso en el trabajo y podían pasar tiempo con sus familias. Pero desde que había salido el sol en esa mañana helada de 24 de Diciembre, lo único que había oído Lovino Vargas eran malas noticias.

"He invitado a Luddy a pasar Navidad con nosotros", le había dicho saltando en su cama.

Lovino adoraba a su hermano, de verdad que sí. Pero cuando era ciego a sus sentimientos y se dejaba llevar por esa bondad natural en él, le daban ganas de estrangularlo. ¡¿Por qué de entre toda la gente tenía que pasar la Navidad con el Macho Patatas?!

Nunca entendería qué veía su hermano menor en él; especialmente después de lo que pasó.

De todas formas, desayuno y almuerzo con abundante pasta mediante, el napolitano se había calmado bastante. Hasta que la segunda tanda de novedades se hizo presente en la residencia Vargas. Con un quejoso 'Ya bajo' había ido a abrir la puerta a media tarde, cabreado con su siesta interrumpida, sólo para encontrarse con la segunda persona que menos toleraba en la Tierra: Gabriel.

Y allí estaba, sentado con él en la sala, mirándolo de reojo con odio cada algunos segundos. Gabriel o Ciudad del Vaticano, como se lo reconocía internacionalmente, no era un mal sujeto. Un amargado lleno de reglas exasperantes sí. Pero Lovino lo odiaba porque debido a él y a los terrenos clericales, Italia se había mantenido como dos franjas separadas. Era él y su estúpido jefe los que habían generado esa franja entre su hermano y que había tardado siglos en cerrar…

Bueno, por eso lo odiaba. Y como todo en la vida, en la que nada es sencillo, había otra razón. Era él el representante y cede de la religión que ambos hermanos Vargas profesaban. Y ésta se oponía fuertemente a dos cosas que Lovino estaba pasando en este momento: la homosexualidad y el incesto. Vaticano era el mismísimo recordatorio de porqué no podía ir a confesarse a su hermano menor.

Es decir, a él le importaba todo un bledo, especialmente si era para estar con Feli… Pero ¿dejar que el alma de su hermano se vaya al infierno por esto? ¿Que sufra eternamente? No podía ni pensarlo.

Mientras el mayor de los Vargas padecía esta encrucijada interna cruel, el menor corría de allí para allá cocinando un festín digno de las viejas bacanales, sólo que sin los excesos y las mujeres y el rubio de rulos, enorme rosario colgando del cuello, sumaba la vigesimotercera maldición a la lista de las dichas por Lovino en este tiempo que llevaban sentados.

-No debes odiarme tanto; no me quedaré aquí esta noche. Me voy a saludar a… un amigo- agregó a lo último, descarrilando un poco, la ciudad-estado. Lovino lo miró todavía con rencor pero más suavizado.

-No importa en realidad, bastardo- rodó los ojos, sin descruzar los brazos.

-Así que aún así no estarán solos- Bien o mal, Gabriel y Lovino se conocían más de lo que le gustaría a ambos.

-No, tenemos un invitado…-

-Indeseado, supongo-

-No me digas- ese tono de niño sabiondo sacaba lo peor del romano… como si eso no estuviese a flor de piel ya.

La sede papal suspiró, agobiado de la tensión, y miró la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. Se le hacía tarde.

-Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que los empresarios han hecho con la Navidad. Ya sabes, mezclarla con los festejos paganos de recepción del solticio y todo eso. Es decir, ¿Por qué intercambiar regalos? Es el nacimiento del niño Dios, Jesús. El que haya venido a este mundo debería ser suficiente regalo para todos nosotros-

Se aclaró la garganta al ver al sureño increparlo con una ceja levantada. Había perdido el hilo de la cuestión.

-A pesar de eso, he decidido hacerte un regalo, Lovino. Y más te vale que me escuches con atención, pequeño demonio blasfemo- alzó una mano pidiéndole que se detenga al ver al castaño a punto de saltarle a la yugular- Deberías hacer eso que tanto quieres. Deberías decirle a Feliciano-

La cara de sorpresa de Lovino fue tal que, casi casi, al imperturbable semblante de Gabriel se le escapa una nada refinada carcajada.

-Pe-pero… Si tú mismo dices que…-

-Creía que para este punto sabías que lo que nuestros jefes piensan es distinto de lo que nosotros pensamos. Sé que ellos lo justifican bien, pero esas 'reglas' de las que tanto te quejabas cuando niño fueron inventadas por los hombres. Dios y Jesús nos han enseñado a amar al prójimo. Eso es lo que importa- se sonrió un poco al recordar como se había alegrado con esas palabras cuando Juan Pablo II se las había dicho a él, al inicio de su relación con cierto turco.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato hasta que el rubio simplemente se puso de pie, saludó con una mano, fue a despedirse del menor que, ajeno a esta conversación, seguía cocinando y salió de casa de los hermanos para el aeropuerto.

-Fratello ¿Estás bien?- La voz de su hermano, diez minutos después, lo sacó del ensimismamiento.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, demonios!- se paró de un salto y con total convicción tomó a su hermano por los hombros. –Feli- lo llamó, convertido en un jodido tomate viviente.

-¿Si?- el llamado ladeó la cabeza, desconcertado, y lo tierno de la expresión puso aún más nervioso a Lovino.

Pero como las desgracias parecen acosarlo esta Navidad, sonó el timbre. El alemán, desde afuera, pudo oír un eco de una zarta de insultos en el más cerrado italiano siciliano, acompañado de un dulce 'Voy' florentino.

Feliciano estaba por abrir la puerta cuando su hermano mayor lo retuvo contra ella y lo obligó a voltear hacia él. Segundo siguiente, sintió sus labio sobre los suyos… Y sus dientes contra los suyos. Más avergonzado imposible, bajó la mirada sin dejarlo ir (ni abrir la puerta).

-Feli… yo… Maldición… ¡Gah!...- inspiró hondo, tan nervioso que no notó los brazos del menor en su cintura- Ti amo…- susurró antes de que el menor lo besase alegremente.

Sorprendido no supo reaccionar y para cuando empezó a corresponder era demasiado tarde para reclamar dominancia. El beso de Feliciano era dulce y tierno como el Feliciano mismo. Pero el sentirse correspondido le dio paso a un poco más de avaricia al mayor. Lovino, haciendo honores a su herencia romana, dejó que la pasión se adueñase un poco más de la situación.

Se separó de él, todavía algo mareado por la falta de aire y lo miró serio a los ojos.

-¿E-entonces esto está bien para ti?-

-Ve~ Por supuesto, fratello- besó la punta de su nariz con una sonrisa boba y las mejillas algo teñidas de sangre.

Oyeron a alguien aclararse la garganta fuera, probablemente debido al frío.

-¡Vete de aquí de una vez, macho patatas! Hoy Feliciano no está disponible para nadie- le gritó, con una sonrisa triunfal, cubriéndole la boca a su hermano con una mano.

El alemán, que había oído todo, se refugió en el cuello de su abrigo y varias disculpas torpes de por medio, les deseó felices fiestas y regresó a su casa.

Y así, tras varias malas noticias y desgracias de por medio, Lovino sí recibió lo que quería, desde hacía siglos, esta Navidad. Y por las quejas de los vecinos, también tuvo oportunidad de dar esta noche sagrada.

.

.

.

**Bueno, primera vez escribiendo incesto por mi cuenta, sin rol de por medio. No estoy segura de qué opinar de esto. Perdona la demora, Aishiteru. Las fiestas son épocas complicadas en familias separadas *risas nerviosas*. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.**

**Saludos a todos, Felices Fiestas!**

**Ojalá pasen un muy buen año nuevo y un mejor 2013.**

**Livia.**


End file.
